yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Brokenbrella
is a Rank E Wind-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch animation: Minor Yo-kai Biology A white up-turned umbrella with a grey handle with human legs on it and framing. It has a large frown and curved, teary eyes. Brokenbrella has a rather vengeful personality, owing to its history of being discarded by its previous owner. It holds a vendetta against humans and enjoys turning their umbrellas inside out during rainfall and causing them to get wet. In the anime, Brokenbrella initially doesn't think much of Pallysol since Pallysol is based on a traditional Japanese umbrella, but gains respect for him after he trains Brokenbrella to withstand stormy winds better. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Brokenbrella is disgusted by Ray O'Light and Drizzelda sappy public display of affection during the storm caused by Eyeclone, but once he starts attacking him, he goes to Nate to help rescue them. Brokenbrella makes people umbrella turn inside out when it's rainy or windy. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Brokenbrella can be automatically befriended following the fight with Eyeclone. He can also be found on the 1st Circle of the Infinite Inferno. Yo-kai Watch animation series Brokenbrella appears in ''Yo-kai Brokenbrella'' as it causes the umbrellas of Nate, Bear and Eddie to turn inside out during a heavy rainstorm. After it is identified, Brokenbrella recounts his origin of a store-bought umbrella that was overlooked in favor of his other umbrella friends. When he was eventually picked out, he tried to protect its owner from the rain but was quickly turned inside out, causing his owner to discard it out of frustration. The shock of being rejected turned the umbrella into a vengeful Yo-kai, bent on ruining the umbrellas of other people. Nate first summons Jibanyan to deal with Brokenbrella, but refuses to do so on account of the rain. Nate then summons Pallysol, who proves his superiority in resisting the wind and offers to train Brokenbrella's resistance. By the end of the training Brokenbrella is able to fold itself back properly, earning Pallysol its gratitude and Nate its Yo-kai Medal, but a huge gust of wind ends up wrecking both umbrella Yokai. Yo-kai Watch 3 Brokenbrella can be found in the bushes and the flowers in Uptown Springdale while it's raining. and in tornados Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist |15-67|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Wind|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai benefits from a tailwind. SPD goes up.}} |80|Wind|All enemies|Whips up a whirlwind that turns him inside out and strikes all foes.}} ||-|6 = When in the back, increases allies' SPD.}} Quotes * Befriended: "Aaaaah! I'm going to blow inside out! Hnnggh! Let's be friends!" * Loafing: "So tired!" * Being traded: "Whoa! Feel that wind! This might end badly. *FWOOP* It did." * Receiving food (favorite): "Yum!" * Receiving food (normal): "It's bland!" * Receiving food (disliked): "Yuck, yuck, yuck!" Etymology * "Sakasakkasa" is a contraction of sakasama kasa (逆さま傘, "inverted umbrella"). * "Brokenbrella" is a contraction of broken umbrella. * In Spanish, "Fracaguas" is a combination of "fracaso" (failure) and "paraguas" (umbrella). * In French, "Pleurapluie" comes from "pleurer" (cry) and "parapluie" (umbrella) Origin Brokenbrella might draw inspiration from the hone karakasa (骨傘, "skeletal umbrella"), a tsukumogami born from a dilapidated paper umbrella, its exposed wooden tines resembling fish bones. It flaps its shredded canopy like ghastly wings as it flies over cities, and its arrival is an omen of bad weather. Trivia * Brokenbrella's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Umbra, Floop, Ernie, and Brolly. * Like with Manjimutt, his voice is reminiscence to Mr. Bump from "The Mr. Men Show". In Other Languages * Portuguese (Brazil): Umbelino Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Snacks Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai